C'est la fin…
by alicja21
Summary: Voici les sentiments d'Harry concernant l'affrontement final avec Lord Voldemort.


**Histoire racontée du point de vue du personnage. Concernant le tome 7.**

Mes pas me guident vers la Forêt Interdite, l'heure de la vérité à sonner… pourtant, bien que je ne me sente pas seul, j'ai peur, mon cœur s'emballe. Mes membres tremblent malgré moi et si j'échouais ? Le monde sorcier repose entièrement sur mes épaules, j'ai une grande responsabilité. Maintenant que Rogue est mort, je me sens redevable à son égard, pour lui, ma famille, mes amis.

Respirant probablement pour la dernière fois l'oxygène de la vie, je ne cessais pas d'avancer vers mon destin, j'avais rendez-vous avec la mort. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, j'en avais enduré depuis mon entré à Poudlard, en cet instant mon corps hurlait sa détresse, je me sentais fatiguer, fatiguer de fuir, de la guerre il est temps que tout ceci s'arrête que je ne ressente plus la souffrance de perdre des êtres chères !

C'est alors, que je l'aperçus enfin à se pavaner devant ses serviteurs ! Attendant ma venue, en m'apercevant un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres, j'étais devant le meurtrier de mes parents sans défense, attendant la mort venir comme il se doit… Lord Voldemort ne perdit pas une seconde quand un éclair de lumière verte me frappa de plein fouet ! Ça y est c'est la fin, je suis mort ! M'écroulant sans ménagement sur le sol pourtant, je ne ressentis aucune douleur, aucune souffrance, lorsqu'un visage familier fit son apparition était-ce un rêve ? Le paradis ? Je n'en savais rien, quoiqu'il en soit, Albus Dumbledore était là devant moi en chair et en os ! Avec un sourire aux lèvres, au même moment une douce chaleur se répandit en moi comme si mon esprit reprenait vie.

Sans que je ne sache comment ni pourquoi j'avais réintégré mon corps me faisant violence pour ne pas grimacer de douleur…je restais là immobile comme une feuille tomber d'un arbre, quand je sentis quelque chose me chatouiller le visage avec une extrême douceur suivit par une voix mélodieuse j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait d'une femme ; la mère de Drago Malefoy.

Elle eut à peine le temps de me tourner le dos que je fus projeté dans les airs, serrant les dents de toutes mes forces pour ne pas me trahir avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Au même moment j'entendis vaguement des voix donnant probablement des ordres quand je fus soulever avec une extrême délicatesse, des grosses larmes tombèrent sur mon visage suivit par des sanglots Hagrid ! M'entourant de ses deux bras puissants pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je n'avais qu'une envie en cet instant c'était d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir son visage rayonnait de bonheur voyant que j'étais toujours en vie. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas maintenant, je devais prendre mon mal en patience. Lord Voldemort me croyant mort se dirigeait vers Poudlard montrant à tout le monde sa soit disant victoire sur ma personne disant à tue-tête :

« Venez voir Potter n'est plus qu'un cadavre ! »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre notamment, celle du professeur MacGonagall qui poussa un hurlement déchirant en m'apercevant inerte dans les bras de Hagrid. Tandis, que les Mangemorts prenaient un malin plaisir à martyriser les élèves restant comme Neville Londubat qui dans un excès de rage tua Nagini le serpent de Voldemort ; le dernier Horcruxe avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor !

Profitant de cette confusion la plus totale qui soit, je me faufilais sous ma cape d'invisibilité qui était posé là où je l'avais laissé avant de partir dans la Forêt Interdite. Je me dirigeais à grandes enjambées vers la Grande Salle, comme je m'y attendais tout le monde s'y trouvé avec Lord Voldemort c'est à ce moment précis que je choisis de faire l'effet de surprise en enlevant ma cape, ce fut un grand silence suivit par des acclamations de joies.

Jedusor fut médusé devant cette apparition si soudaine alors que je souriais de toutes mes dents baguette en main. Nous, nous observâmes pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis que la Grande Salle retenait son souffle attendant, priant que la guerre prenne fin en cet instant, c'était à moi de le faire je le savais, nous, nous tournâmes autour comme des loups enragés guettant le moment propice quand Lord Voldemort lança l'assaut après avoir vu son dernier bras droit s'écrouler par Mme Weasley J'ai nommé Bellatrix Lestrange ! Je ne perdis pas une seconde c'était maintenant ou jamais ! Je ripostais à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Frappant Jedusor en pleine poitrine celui-ci fit une grimace de douleur avant de s'écrouler brutalement sur le sol ça y est c'était la fin…la fin de toute une souffrance, la fin de la guerre et la fin d'une toute une histoire, une nouvelle vie pouvait commencer la mienne…

**Je ne sais pas vous mais j'aime beaucoup cette fiction. **


End file.
